Nobody Cares
by A. Martin
Summary: After Big Time Party. Logan thinks nobody cares about him after the girls attacked him, until someone dares to say him the otherwise. English story. One-shot. Read and Review!


**Hey everyone! First one-shot in English and I'm really excited.**

**A few hours ago I was chatting with Kendall on Cambio and he didn't answered me back... I know, a big deception.**

**Anyway, I wanted to say that really it took me a lot with this story and today I start 2013 with this one-shot very short and major challenges in college.**

**If you like Jagan bromance, this story have enough... Anyway, here we go**

* * *

Nobody Cares

**I don't own the series and characters of Big Time Rush.**

* * *

Sitting on a sofa near the Palm Woods pool, Logan looked like the rest of the people enjoyed the party that James and Carlos had planned; even Kendall was enjoying in his date with Jo.

He knew he had done what he did was wrong, but he didn't want to disappoint his dates... but ended losing them after all. Logan stood there, holding the blanket that Camille had released a few minutes ago and hugging it a little.

Maybe with Mercedes wasn't as hard as he thought, but seeing the angry face of Camille after the talk with the other girl made him realize the mistake... now he must endure a week without hearing her voice.

The simple fact that he could lose Camille forever made Logan embraced more the blanket and felt tears that were about to fall down his face but he tried to contain them, because many people passed by his side.

After thinking for a while, he realized that none of his friends asked him if he was okay, not even they realized what happened... Sure, they were too busy for him. Like it has always been he thought.

Suddenly he began to remember his parents, who were always stuck at work and they said they had no time for him. This time the tears that he had struggled to contain began to fall as he cried silently.

All these thoughts flooded Logan's mind, bringing back bad memories of his childhood and part of his adolescence. He came to the conclusion that no one had cared for him during this time.

XXX

Hours later, the party was over and the boys had gone to bed... except James. He tossed and turned in bed trying to sleep, but for some strange reason, he felt that something was missing in the department.

After half an hour doing it, he rose from his bed to check the room Kendall and Logan, to get there he slowly opened the door and saw Kendall sleeping in his bed. He couldn't help smiling at that position he was.

Kendall had his head on his pillow, lying on his side and hugging a teddy bear to his chest, which he himself had given him for his birthday two years ago. James stared at him for a few seconds more and turned a bit to see Logan.

When flipped, Logan realizes he is not there and this time, hopeless, he closed the door carefully and decided to go back to his room to put clothes and leave the apartment to find his friend.

XXX

Leaving the hotel, he saw Logan curled up in the chair. In part he was grateful that his best friend was safe, but was also concerned about like Logan disappeared without saying anything.

He walked over to where he was and knelt in front of him "Logan" said James and his friend looked at him. Tears had fallen down his face and his eyes broke James' heart, "What's wrong?" he asked starting to panic a bit.

"Nothing" Logan said without emotion, there he realized something was wrong and started rubbing his leg a little, wanting to sit next to him "That's not true, Are you okay?" he asked.

This time Logan let out a moan "Nobody cares about me," he sobbed and buried his head in his hands, crying hysterically. There James' protective instincts were activated "Logan, that's not true," James said and wrapped his arms around him, with Logan in his chest.

"We've always been here for you and we really love you" James said, "Well, not today," Logan said, letting go of his friend fiercely. There he was surprised at his reaction, "Why?" he asked.

There Logan let his rage out "Camille and Mercedes were angry with me, but especially Camille... she decided not to talk to me for a week for what I did, I could have lost her forever and you didn't realize, like my parents have done too" he finally said with his voice cracking.

James stared at his friend as he again placed his hands on his face, until, five minutes later; Logan leaned toward his friend as if James depended on what is happening to him.

While James didn't know what to do in that case and all he knew is that the wind near the pool is very strong and cold, so he wrapped one arm under his legs and the other around his back, taking him to the department.

XXX

Upon arriving at the department, both sit down on the couch and James began to worry about his friend "Logan" James said now worried "What?" he asked, his voice rasped from crying and almost without emotion.

"I'm sorry" he said, there Logan looked at him slightly and he realizes what James said is true "Sorry if we didn't realize that you were suffering for what happened," he said.

"I should apologize James, you shouldn't have come looking for me," said Logan and that hurt James, this time pulled his friend into a hug "I was looking for you because I felt something was wrong and I was worried about you..." he said, there his voice began to crack "I thought I'd lost you Logan" he managed to say before he broke into tears.

At that time Logan realized his mistake and hugged James with all his might "I'm sorry James" was all he said before returning in tears. They hugged and cried for several minutes until they could calm down.

XXX

Hours later, being three o'clock in the morning, both were still in each other's arms enjoying their company for a few minutes, until Logan broke the silence "James" said.

"Yes?" he asked "Sorry for what I said in the pool, I thought nobody cared about me and..." he manages to say "You shouldn't apologize for that, I know that in all these years your parents hadn't been very supportive but you mustn't forget that we'll be here for you" James said.

Logan, for the first time in hours, smiled for those words "What about Camille?" he asked and this time James just shook his shoulders slightly "Is her choice Logan, it's her loss" he said and Logan laughed a little, but he still frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked "Nothing, it's just..." he said before his voice began to crack again "The fact that I could lose Camille forever made me feel I could have lost everything in my life," he said, a tear fell down his face.

James noticed that and hugged Logan "Hey, you didn't lose to Camille and you're not going to lose us, we'll always be with you and I'm sure she doesn't want to lose you too" said James pretty confident.

Again, Logan pushed himself a little from the hug and looked at his friend with his watery eyes, "Really?" he asked with a voice higher than usual "Yes" he said, and this time, Logan was carried away by his emotions, knowing he was safe in the arms of his friend.

While James whispered things in his ear to calm him down, rubbing his back with his left hand and stroked his hair with the other. He was there for twenty minutes until Logan finally fall asleep on his chest.

That James took his friend to his room, lying on his bed with him. He wrapped his blanket around both and he accommodates his friend, in a way that Logan's body is snugly against him.

Smiling at his innocent face, he kissed his forehead and stayed with Logan until he managed to fall asleep with him in his arms.

* * *

**Done! Although the last part bothered me a bit... no, I'm kidding.**

**Thanks for reading and let me reviews!**


End file.
